Devil Dragon Of DXD
by zNova1
Summary: Fighting against acnologia, are favourite dragon slayer accidently makes a crack in his world making, sucking him up and sending him to some universe full of devils, angels & fallen angels, continue to read on and witness this idiots journey to greatness. NatsuXHarem, Strong Natsu, Sacred Gears Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

_Dragons... demons...they are all mythical monsters... well so we were told. Now our fav dragon slayer will be meeting them very very soon._

 **-Firoe, Tartarus War-**

 **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame"** In a burnt down area a massive crater suddenly appeared, making a big explosion and also sending quite a strong shock wave destroying a large amount of trees. The one at fault was no other than the, tanned, muscular, spiky pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

While Natsu was finishing of Mard Geer, Master of the dark guild, Tartaros, he could sense something was off, so he started to turn around to see how the battle between Igneel and Acnologia was going.

He felt his heart drop when he saw his foster father Igneel fall to the ground as he began to run towards his father he noticed acnologia was readying a dragon roar, while he was running towards his father he heard a voice in his head...

"Natsu, I am going to die soon, my arm has been ripped off, also I'm nearly out of magic...

"I know you have something hidden in you and I would like you to release it all.

"Being with you Natsu have been the happiest days of my life it's a shame they're going to be cut short...

"I love you Natsu, also remember to give me many grandkids." The nearly dead dragon said as he coughed out blood letting out a chuckle.

"Igneel you can't die, you stull have much to tell me." Tears escaped his eyes as he saw his foster father being killed in front of him.

"Igneel!..."

The dragon king now started to let of a roar while flying off.

 **"It's time..."**

 **"Unleash the beast!"**

The ground began to crack, the sky started to turn red, and Natsu definitely wanted to bathe in the Dragon King's blood.

As the dragon tried to fly away he noticed a breath taking magical power, it turned around to see a monster look right in his face.

Letting out a scream, the dragon king tried to fly away. But failed immensely when realized Natsu had ripped of it's wings.

Letting out a roar, a transformed Natsu was laughing his head off with a scary look on his face.

Crashing to the ground acnologia said something he shouldn't:

 **"I'm going to kill you just like I did your father!"**

This obviously angered the young dragon slayer so he readied another attack to the Dragon king, acnologia.

 **"A.N.D, ABOLOSHING. NAPALM. DISCHARGE."**

 **(Did you like how I did that? In his E.N.D form most of his attacks are going to be like that.)**

A some sort of flames appeared over acnologia, now these were not just normal flames, these were napalm flames which means there is no way to put these flames out since napalm is a extremely flammable liquid used in warfare.

 **'I have to redirect this attack or it will kill me'** Acnologia thought aloud.

Using a breathe attack, acnologia sent the attack into the sky, making multiple universal cracks.

 **(Since this is a crossover you guys probably know what's gonna happen.)**

Annoyed because he couldn't kill the guy that killed his father, unleashed another attack.

 **"D.I.E. DEATHLY. INTERSTICE. ERUPTION."** A Bunch of crimson bladed weapons emerged from the lava covered ground, Erza's Re-equip magic look absolute rubbish comparer to this

 **"ARGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

 **"YOU BASTARD!"**

It covered the dragon king head to toe no part of it's body was left unturned too. Knowing this wouldn't kill it so easily he summoned a flame as he approached the Dragon King.

 **"DEATH FLAME"**

 **"Nooo what are you doing, get away you monster!"**

 **"Hahaha."** A demonic yet crazy laugh escaped the demons mouth as he walked closer to the dragon.

As you know, the Dragon King has many open wounds and is very weak so there is no way he could possibly escape.

 **~NATSU'S POV~**

I hesitated I didn't want to do it because it's not what fairy tail does, we don't kill! Yet, I'm still so blood hungry.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"He killed your father!"**

 **"Let me take control! Stop denying me!"**

Ahhrrrrghhhhh!

 **-FAIRY TAIL-**

"Has anyone seen Natsu!" happy screamed.

"Him and Igneel are fighting acnologia right now." Gray said as he started to get up.

"Why isn't anyone helping!?" Replied happy.

"Do I look like a dragon slayer to you?"

"Also, all the dragon slayers are getting treated right now?"

"Fuck you gray!" Happy shouted as he surprised a large amount of fairy tail.

"I'm going to look for Natsu and the girls."

 **-HAPPY & THE GIRLS-**

"Happy what are you doing here?" Erza shouted.

"I think Natsu is in trouble." Happy cried alarming all the girls.

"Where is he?" They shouted in union.

"He's outside fighting acnologia!"

"Everyone get up, were done resting!"

'I hope he's alright, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Wendy thought.

~ **WITH NATSU~**

 **"I told you to stop resisting"** The inner Natsu said.

"I don't want to kill it."

"No matter what it has done"

"Natsu what's going on?" Erza and the rest said.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"

"What happened to..."

 **"If you do not listen, you must be punished, now that I've took the life of your mates you must listen to me now!"** The inner Natsu said as 6 crimson spears pierced the chests of his mates.

"Natsu why..." They said as they dropped dead.

 **"MEMORY CHANGE: ACNOLOGIA KILLED YOUR MATES, KILL HIM NOW!"**

 **"ACNOLOGGGIAAAAAA"** Natsu screamed as he released a roar.

 **"G.O.D, GREAT. OBLIVION. DESTROYER."** Natsu screamed.

It was pure destruction, black, crimson spikes coming out the ground, gutting the dragon king, making him let out a scream.

" **Ahhhhhhhrrrrghhh"**

 **"Don't worry you cant die yet, I'm going to absorb you and Igneel over there."** E.N.D said.

 **"It seems like we've made a universal crack."** E.N.D said.

 **"I guess you'll be seeing these two Dragneel a lot more."** E.N.D said.

 **"What do you mean?"** Acnologia said.

 **"While he's asleep, he's going to absorb you and his dad, Igneel."**

 **"He did it with his weakling friend, Laxus, he had no magic left so he absorbed his lightning."**

 **(E.N.D IS NATSU BUT HE HAS SO MUCH GREED AND HATRED IN HIS HEART IT KINDA CREATED ANOTHER PERSONALITY. I'LL OFFICALLY MERGE THEM LATER IN THE STORY.)**

 **"Don't worry your not going to die, your just going to live inside him for an eternity."** E.N.D said nonchalantly.

 **"What!"**

 **"I got stuff to do!"**

 **"Like what? You're a genderless Dragon King..."**

 **"Also I remember you tried to mate with me."**

 **"That was centuries ago." The embarrassed dragon said.**

 **"Yeah, yeah."**

 **"While your inside him, do not say a word."** **The demon demanded.**

 **"No fighting with Igneel either." The demon demanded.**

 **"BTW you're not stronger than Igneel, he would destroy if he had his human body." E.N.D said as he stuck his tongue out.**

 **"Stop bullying me." Acnologia wiped his tears.**

 **"Well that portal is universal crack is going to sweep us up, now I will proceed to go back into human form."** E.N.D said as he deactivated the E.N.D form.

 **"Where do you think its going to take us?"**

 **"The DXD universe**..." Mumbled E.N.D

 **"Hmmm, interesting**. **" laughed Acnologia.**

 **"What about your mates?"** Acnologia asked curiously.

 **"You did that remember, hehe." He chuckled**.

 **"Fuck you..."**

 **...**

"Where am I?" Natsu screamed.

 **"Your in my void young one."**

"Who are you?" He got in a fighting stance because he was afraid of who was there.

 **"I am the Holy Black Dragon Emperor, Vediga."**

"A dragon?"

 **"Yes, also you were immensely injured so I healed you**.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way back to magnolia now.

 **"Believe me or not but we're in a whole other universe..**

"What!"

"I'm done for."

 **"I can send you back but..."**

"Hell no, send me back right now!"

 **"I'll send you back if you become my host."**

"What's a host?"

 **-10 MINS LATER-**

"So what's a host again?" The pink demon said as he scratched his head.

 **"Don't worry about that." He said as a vain popped on his head.**

 **"Let me rephrase this, I can give you my power."**

 **"How about that?"**

"Hmmm ok, sure."

"I need power, I saw my dad get killed right in front of me and I couldn't do anything." Natsu said as he started to sulk.

 **(Natsu is not aware of what happened when he was fighting acnologia, E.N.D. wiped his memories.)**

"Also, people say I'm dumb, is there anything you can do about my intedegence?"

 **"Don't you mean intelligence?"** The black dragon cringed.

"Yes, that's what I said."

 **"Nevermind"**

"So how do I get this power up?"

"And why can't I see you?"

 **"Oh, sorry about that." The dragon said as he appeared out of nowhere.**

"In the name of Mavis..."

"You're fucking huge, bigger that Igneel and acnologia combined."

 **"Hehe, the way for you to get my power is to drink my blood."**

"Is that all?"

"That's pretty easy I guess."

"Also you're pretty strong and I sense two I've souls in you, do you have any sacred gears?"

"What are those?"

"Never mind, now repeat what I'm saying."

'Hmmm, it seems like he's not aware of these two powerful souls that are in his body'

"Ok"

 _I am here by the the host of Vediga, The emperor of Holy Black Dragons._

"I am here by the the host of Vediga, The emperor of Holy Black Dragons."

 **"Good, now drink my blood, child.**

"Arrrghhhhhh" Said Natsu as he fell into the void.

 **"Your taking it pretty well, haha."**

"Well I am a dragon slayer."

 **"A dragon what?"**

"I am a dragon slayer, I have the power to slay a dragon."

"I also have the same attributes as a dragon, I can use their respected element on any part of my body, I have scales, well I get them when I'm mad or absorb a massive amount of magic."

"My father was the Fire Dragon King, Igneel."

 **"So if you and me got into a fight who would win?"**

"Hmmmm, I don't know."

 **'I don't think he's being cocky about that, he has the potential to even kill the demon 666, luckily I found him first and not that wicked vanishing dragon.'** Thought the Dragon Emperor.

 **"Well that's ironic..."**

 **"I'm going to send you to the human world, earth, maybe you might run into some devils, angels, and fallen angels."**

"Okay by..."

"Ahhhhhh, why so quick, I'm gonna die." Natsu said as he was falling from the sky."

 **-GREMORY CASTLE-**

"Today is so boring, I wish something interesting would happen" a young man in his early 20's with blue eyes, crimson hair, and a muscular build, said as he looked out his office window.

BOOOOOOOM!

"What the..."

A massive meteor was seen crashing into the gremory's garden, creating a shockwave and destroying anything that was near it.

"Rias, Mother, Father! Is everyone alright?" The now identified, sirzechs said completely forgetting about his wife, Rosetta.

 **(Grayfia is not going to be his wife in this story)**

"Yes we are, anyone know what the cause of that bang was?" A crimson hair female with blue eyes, pale skin, and a very large bust and black dress.

"It was a meteor, it landed in our garden, go get grayfia, we need to check this out."

"Yes, brother." The now identified Rias Gremory answered.

 **-10 MINUTES LATER, IN THE GARDEN-**

"Grayfia, your ice would be nice right about now." The crimson haired Satan said with a smile.

"Yes master." Said a beautiful women appearing to be in her early twenties, she also has a long silver hair and bright silver eyes, she is seen wearing a French maid outfit with a white maid headband, and has bright red lips.

Putting out the flames then appeared our favourite dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

"It's a boy?" Rias said with a blush.

"Yes, a very attractive one at that." Grayfia said, checking out the pink haired dragon slayer, then got stares from the gremory family which she ignored.

"Am I the only one that has noticed he's not injured at all even though he took guide the fall." Sirzechs said with a laugh as he began to sense immense power radiating from the boy.

"Do you feel that power grayfia? He's even stronger than you!" stated the crimson haired Satan.

"What?! I thought grayfia was the strongest?"

"Not anymore, now let's bring him in." Sirzechs said as he put the boy over his shoulder.

"In the name of Satan...

"He's heavy as fuck."

"Language! You got little rias around." Grayfia said with a glare.

 **-NATSU'S DREAM-**

"I don't want to kill him, leave me alone!" Natsu shouted

 **"How dare you disobey me!?"**

 **"I'm the one who's saved you all these times, without me you would be dead."**

"Killing is not what fairy tail does and I'm a fairy tail member!"

 **"Haha, you actually think they care about the rules, or even about you for that matter?"**

 **"They're leaving you for dead out here."**

"No, they are just resting!"

"Natsu there you are" Voices from a far said.

"Girls! What are you doing here!?"

"What happened to..."

"If you do not listen, you must be punished."

The inner NATSU spoke out as he took control and impaled the girls with crimson and black spears.

"We loved you Natsu, why would you do that to us..." Juvia and Lucy cried out.

"You betrayed us." Mira, Erza, Cana cried out.

-WITH NATSU-

"Nooooo!"

"Your finally awake." A crimson haired beauty said as she ate an apple.

"Who are you..."

"Now that's not anyway to talk to you saviour." The cheeky red haired said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is chapter 2 of Devil Dragon Of DXD, hope you enjoy!

 **-NATSU'S POV-**

Getting up, I saw one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life- blue eyes, crimson hair, large breasts, juicy lips, and a nice dress that hugged her figure nicely- I honestly thought I was still dreaming. I hastily sat up from my lying position on the comfortable bed when I realized that we were staring at each other.

"Who are you?" I said, feeling my face heating up and averting my gaze briefly.

"You're finally awake, how are you feeling?" The crimson haired beauty said. I just couldn't stop myself from being enticed by her looks.

"I'm Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory family." The princess of destruction said.

"Who may you be?" Said rias.

"Oh, uh, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Son of the fire dragon king, Igneel." I said proudly, goofily puffing out his chest.

'I've never heard of a dragon king named Igneel...' Thought the crimson haired beauty.

"How long was I out for?" I asked as I wiped some lingering sweat off of my face.

"4 days, also you were muttering in your sleep, did you have a bad dream?" Rias asked, tilting her head in curiosity which I thought was pretty cute.

"Something like that." I said as the joyous thoughts from before were gone and replaced with anguish. I shadowed my eyes, hiding the tears that were soon to fall out after remembering my dream... and the things it derived from.

"Ok, stay right here, I'm going to call for my brother." Rias said as she walked out the room feeling a bit uneasy.

"Ok." As she went, I couldn't help but search the room after recovering from my emotional state, you never know, she might want to kill me.

...

 **-WITH RIAS-**

"Brother! He's awake, come quick." Rias called.

"He is?!" Sirzechs widened his eyes in shock

"What did he say to you?"

"He just introduced himself and said he was the son of the fire dragon king, Igneel."

"Interesting..." Sirzechs said with a smirk.

 **-WITH NATSU-**

"I wonder what this does." The pink haired demon said as he was holding a TV remote, pressing buttons.

TV: "I'm going to kill you, freiza!"

"You killed my best friend, krillin!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"This power!"

"Hmmm, this is interesting..." Natsu said as he started to watch the TV but was interrupted when some unidentified people walked through the door with Rias.

"Hi Natsu, this is my brother Sirzechs and our maid, Grayfia." Rias confirmed.

"Yo." Sirzechs said, keeping it short and simple.

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel." Grayfia said with a bow.

"They want to ask you how you fell from the sky." Said rias.

"Is that ok?"

"Ok, sure." Natsu said as he turned around to see another beauty, light silver eyes, silver eyes, a perfect figure, and very large breast.

He blushed, but it didnt go unnoticed by the crimson haired satan as he let out a laugh.

"Follow us."

...

"Jesus christ, your house is massive." Natsu screamed throught the hallways.

"Haha, I used to do the same thing when I was young." Sirzech chuckled.

...

 **-In the living room-**

"So Natsu, How did you come here?"

"I don't know to be honest, I went to this-."

"Don't tell him about the void or anything abot me giving you power."

"Who's there?" Natsu said getting into a defensive stance.

'It's me Vediga, I'm talking to you in your mind.'

"Oh, I didn't know, I forgot you could do that, hehe."

"Natsu... ummm.. who are you talking to?" Rias asked worriedly.

"No one."

"Ok, back to the questions." Sirzech said.

"I don't know how I got here honestly..."

"The last thing I remember is my father being killed right in front of me by that bastard acnologia." Natsu said as stears started to form. Today just was not his day

"I'm sorry for your lost." Sirzechs and the others said because they couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

"Well, Rias told me you father is a dragon."

"Is that correct?"

"Yeah, Igneel The most badass King Of All Fire Dragons!" Natsu yelled out.

"Well, he's my foster father at that though. I don't know my real parents."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yep, he even taught me dragon slaying magic." Natsu smiled.

"Dragon slaying what?"

"Dragon slaying magic, It is a lost magic that gives the user the ability to slay a dragon, it also allows the person to take on the perks of the dragon, like breathing their element, using their element on any part of their body."

"That's extrodinary." They said in awe.

"Is there a way you can show us?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, could I use your garden?" Natsu asked.

"Of course."

 **-IN THE GARDEN-**

"Take your time Natsu" Rias said.

"Don't worry about me." Natsu said with a smirk, making the 2 girls blush.

"Fire Dragon's...

...

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR"

taking a large breath, Natsu uses his infamous dragon roar, shooting it in the air making it look like a beacon.

'I don't remember it being that strong...' Natsu thought.

'Amazing, how much he could grow gives me Goosebumps.' Thought Vediga.

"That was amazing Natsu!" Rias said, as she started to run to him.

"Rias is right that really was something." Sirzechs said as he and Grayfia started to clap.

"But..."

"I really want to test your fighting abilities, how about you fight Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hmmm, sure." Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Grayfia..."

"Yes, sir." Said Grayfia as she got into a fighting stance to.

 **-GRAYFIA & NATSU FIGHT-**

"Are you ready?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Always." Grayfia said with no emotion.

...

...

GOOOOOOOOOO

 **"ICE SHARDS"** Grayfia screamed, making multiple ice blades pop out of fin air.

"FIRE BREATHE" Natsu chanted as he shot a ball of fire from his mouth, melting the ice.

Noticing one of he shards hit him, he grunted a bit. As he rushed up to her he cocked back his fist, ready to unleash something wild.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!"

The attack connected, although he put lot of power into that attack, he didn't get the results he wanted, only getting a grunt.

Annoyed, Grayfia sent another attack to the young dragon slayer, but this time it was way more powerful.

"BLIZZARD OF AFFLICTION" Grayfia shouted, as a large blizzard leaking with ice shards, sending them everywhere.

As Natsu tried to dodge the attack he noticed he was being lifted towards the blizzard.

"Ahhrrghhh." Natsu screamed as the blizzard started to rip some of his skin. Escaping the blizzard, Natsu used his flames to boost his jump.

"I'm not done." Natsu said angrily as he got into his roar stance.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S...**

 **ROAR"**

Although this was a dragon roar, it didn't seem like it, it had more power but it was way darker in colour, it was almost as red as Rias's hair.

Cutting through the blizzard like butter, the dragon slayer smirked.

Angering the Ice queen, she readied her one of strongest skills.

 **"ICE DRAGON QUEENS TWISTING BLADE."**

A massive drill like blade came rushing at Natsu with a lot of power.

"I guess you're going all out here, hehe." Natsu chuckled as he built up his magical power.

 **"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE"**

 **"LIGHTNING FLAME...**

 **"FIRING HAMMER"**

Natsu screamed as his lightning and flame covered fist collided with the attack, sending multiple shock waves and also sending them both flying back.

"I think that's about enough guys, I don't want anymore destruction in the garden, also I don't want any of you to hurt yourself.

"That was an amazing fight Grayfia." Natsu said as he panted.

"Same to you Natsu." She said catching her breathe.

"Natsu, that was amazing, how could you keep going against the ice queen of the underworld." Rias said excitedly.

"She was holding back." Natsu laughed.

"So were you." Grayfia said.

"Natsu could you come inside to my office?" Sirzechs asked.

"Ok, sure." Said natsu.

 **-SIRZECHS OFFICE-**

"So what did you call me in for?" Natsu wondered,

"Where did you come from natsu?"

"I don't kn-"

"I would like the truth please." Sirzechs laughed.

Natsu than began to tell them about earthland, his adventures with fairy tail, and tartaros.

"What about that sacred gear inside you?" The crimson haired satan said as he put his hand on his chin.

"I'm surprised you could sense me" The Black dragon emporer spoke out.

 ** _'Natsu go to sleep.'_** The dragon said as natsu fell asleep.

"Put a room spell in here." The dragon ordered.

"What I'm about to tell you stays in here ok?"

"Yes, sir." Sirzechs nervously.

He then told sirzechs about what about happened in earthland and about him being end.

"Why can't the other sacred gears in him talk?"

 **"Acnologia, Igneel wake up now!"** The dragon boomed.

 **"Ok ok. What do you want?"** Acnologia said sleepily.

" **Acnologia is here?!"** Igneel boomed.

 **"Yes, he absorbed you and acnologia unconciously"** Vediga explained.

 **"I see..."** Igneel muttered.

 **"And you'll be living inside him for an eternity."**

 **"That doesn't seem so bad, I get to see my child everyday."**

" **And I also get to fight acnologia once and for all."** Igneel said as he got mad a bit.

" **That's a no no! It will kill natsu from the inside out if you do that."** The black dragon emporer explained.

 **"But one question, who are you?"** Igneel asked.

 **"I'm the Holy Black Dragon emperor, Natsu created a universal crack, where he fell into my void, he was also injured quite a lot, and he had a so much potential and his magical power is immensely strong so I offered him power, and made him my host."** The holy black dragon emperor explained.

 **"Thank you for taking care of my son."** Igneel said happily.

 **"Also you've been turned into a sacred gear."** Vediga said bluntly.

 **"So I get to support my son in battle?"** Igneel said with stars in his eyes.

 **"Yes, if he ever needs help with any of us, he can use us at anytime he wishes."** He explained.

 **"Great!"**

 **"Also you might need to get on good terms with acnologia."** Vediga said.

 **"400** **years ago, Natsu & Acnologia were very close friends, well when they were human." **Vediga said.

 **"How do you know all of this?"**

 **"I accessed all of your memories." The dragon said nonahtchantly.**

 **"Acnologia used to be quite a beautiful, strong lady, but when zeref found out about their friendship, he lost it and turned her into a dragon."**

 **"Oi! Acnologia! When are you going to mate with my brat?" Igneel shouted.**

 **"Shut up you old fart!"** Acnologia said embaressly.

"Are you guys forgetting about me?" Sirzechs said trying to slide into the convocation.

 **"Oh sorry."** Vediga chuckled.

"So the dragon that tried to kill his friends/family is living inside him as a sacred gear?" Sirzechs asked.

 **"Yes."**

"Wow, that's very weird."

 **"Indeed."**

 **"Do you mind if he crashes here, he's very dumb and has nowhere to go."** Vediga asked.

 **"Oi, that's my son your talking about."** Igneel said getting a little mad.

"On one condition..." Sirzechs said as he got a bit serious.

"I want him to be the body guard of my little sister Rias."

 **"Is that all?"** Vediga said.

"And he has to attend the same school as Rias." Said the crimson haired maou.

"School? Nooo..." Natsu muttered in his sleep.

 **"It seems like the young dragon slayer doesn't agree with you, haha."** Vediga and Igneel laughed.

"She also attends the same school as the host of the Red Dragon Emperor." Said Sirzechs quickly grabbing the intention of the dragon emperor.

"He has to go to that school! Get his uniform right now!" Vediga ordered.

 **"Haha, everything is all ready, he can be in there tomorrow morning."** Laughed Sirzechs.

" **Great! But are you sure you want Natsu to be around Rias?" Vediga said as he got confused looks from Sirzechs.**

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked.

 **"While he was in his E.N.D. form, the dark side of him took and killed all his mates." Said the black dragon emperor.**

 **"Right now he thinks acnologia did it, but it was truly himself." Explained Vediga.**

"You don't have to worry about that, I know he is a good guy and would do anything to protect his loved ones." Said Sirzechs.

 **"You're right about that." Igneel and Vediga said in union.**

 **-NEXT DAY, MORNING-**

 **"Natsu get up now! we're going to meet an old friend!" Vediga said as Natsu got up.**

"Ok, ok." The pink haired dragon slayer.

"Where are we going?" The dragon slayer said curiously.

 **"Natsu, we are going to school." The black dragon emperor.**

"Hahaha, that's the funniest joke I've heard all weak, hehe." Natsu said as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughter.

"Your not joking are you?" Natsu said sadly.

"Nope." The dragon emperor said bluntly.

"Noooooooooo!"

"Is everything ok in here." Rias ran, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his lean muscular body, his X shaped scar, everything about him made her hungry.

"Are you ok Rias? Your drooling." Asked Natsu.

"Yeah I am, sorry, I just stopped thinking for a sec." Rias said as he tried to get a couple more stares in.

"Did Sirzechs already tell you about the school we'll be going to?" Rias asked as Natsu slipped on his shirt.

"Yeah, when is it?" Natsu asked.

"1 hour, you need to go take a shower." Rias said as she covered her nose.

"Oh sorry."

"I'll tell Grayfia to ready your uniform." Rias said as she started to walk out.

"Thanks Rias, you and everyone has been such a help, I don't know what I would do without you." Natsu smiled.

"Don't worry about it Natsu." Rias said with a smile and a blush.

"Vediga? Will I ever get yo use your powers?" Natsu asked.

 **"Yes, pretty soon actually."** The dragon said with a smirk.

"What powers do you have? You never said." Natsu wondered.

"Light magic, dark magic, gravity magic." The dragon said.

"That's so badass! I can be like sting and rogue!" Natsu said excitedly.

"If I'm correct, they must be the shadow and light dragon slayers?" He asked.

"Yes." Natsu confirmed.

 ** _'Hmmm, if they came here they would be unstoppable monsters.'_** the dragon emperor thought.

"Well you need to go shower, and get ready for the day your going to have." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

-30 MINITUES LATER-

"Heeew, that was a great shower." Natsu said with a towel wrapped around his waist, showing of his chiselled abs, tanned skin, his sexy scars that would make any female go crazy.

"Oh Natsu your out the shower-" Grayfia said as she turned around.

As she looked at Natsu, she couldn't help but drool and blush.

"Hey Grayfia, are you ok?" Natsu asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I just came to say, I brought your school uniform." She said as she looked away from the dragon slayer.

"Oh thanks Grayfia." He said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Grayfia said as she walked out.

 **"Natsu stop messing with girls hearts and put that darn uniform on!"** Vediga ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said with a confused look.

 **"Just do as I say."** He huffed.

"Yes, sir."

...

 **-10 MINS LATER-**

"How do I look everyone" Natsu said as he walked into the living room.

"Very handsome, it suits you very well."

'What I would do to be young again' Venelana Gremory thought.

"Natsu you look cute & handsome, like mother said, it suits you very well" Rias said.

"Well we should be on our way, bye guys." Natsu said as he and Rias walked out the door.

...

 **-NOW AT KOUH ACADEMY-**

"Who is he and why is he with rias?" A couple angry perverts said.

"Omg, who is he? He is so hot!" A couple girls said with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh no, not another Kiba." The guys said.

"He's even hotter than Kiba"

"Why does he have pink hair? Is he gay?"

"His pink hair looks so cute."

'Its salmon' Our favourite dragon slayer thought.

"Ok Natsu, I meet with you later, I'm going to talk with some friends." Rias said as she walked away.

"Ok, bye Rias." Natsu said and waved.

"He even called hey by the first name, that bastard."

"Umm hey, do you know how to get to class 3-B?" Natsu asked one of the fan girls.

"Yeah, you go straight forward, take a left then you should be right here." The girl stuttered.

"Ok, thanks." He said with a smile, causing her to blush.

 **"Oh Natsu, by the may you cant use magic, you cant talk about fairy tail, none of that." Vediga said.**

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

 **"Humans of this world do not know of stuff like that." He explained.**

"Oh ok, got it." Natsu said.

"Any sign of the red dragon emperor?" Natsu asked.

 **"Yes, I smell him, he's going to be in the same class as you and rias."** Vediga said.

"Oh, awesome, I can't wait to meet him, I hope he's strong!" Natsu said excitedly.

 **"Now lets get going, you'll miss your class."** The holy black dragon Emprorer said.

"Ok."

...

 **-NOW IN FRONT OF THE DOOR TO HIS CLASS-**

"Well class, we got a exchange student here today, he's coming straight from Europe, so please treat him well." The teacher said as Natsu started to walk in.

"Hey guys, I'm Natsu Dragneel, but you can just call me Natsu, I hope we can all be good friends!" Natsu said with a smirk.

"So cute!"

"He's so hot"

"Why does he have pink hair?"

"His hair is so cute!"

"Great! another Kiba."

"Hey Rias." Natsu said getting the attention of Issei.

"Hey Natsu." Rias said with a blush.

"Well Natsu, you can sit right next to Issei over there." The teacher said.

"Ok!"

He then sat next to issei but what he said next scared the red dragon host shitless.

"Hello, Red dragon emperor."

 **End of chapter guys, thx for the comments!**

 **Also don't worry about the fairy tail girls, they might be coming back in later chapters**.

Harem:

Rias

Akeno

Xenovia

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Ravel**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Wendy**

 **Juvia**

 **Cana**

 **Acnologia**

 **Tiamat**

 **Serafall**

 **Ophis (but way later on in the story)**

 **I'd also like to say a big thanks to the homie 03jtunice, he helped me out a lot on this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

'Who the hell is this guy' Issei thought as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"You must be think, who the hell Is this guy?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

'He even read my mind!' Issei said as he started to itch himself nervously.

"Chill out, we can talk after class, ok?" Natsu said as he worried for the red dragon emperor

"Ok, sure." Issei said as he exhaled.

"Is everything alright over there?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, sorry me & my friend were just having a little talk." Natsu said as he put his arm around issei.

"Although I am happy you are making new friends Natsu, now is not the time." The teacher smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh my god he is such a rebel." Some of the girls said with hearts in their eyes.

"Bruh..." Issei muttered.

"Now lets get back to the lesson." The teacher said as she continued to use the chalk and chalk board.

 **-30 MINITUES LATER-**

"In the name of mavis, my brain feels like its going to explode." Natsu said as droll escaped his mouth on his desk.

"Dude get yourself together! class is over." Issei said as he started to shake Natsu vigorously.

"What really?" Natsu said as he jumped up.

"Yep, what did you want to talk to me about?" Issei said as he remembered earlier.

""Oh, yeah." Natsu said.

"Well we can go to the occult club, I always go there after class." Issei said as Natsu followed him towards their destination.

 **-AT THE FRONT DOOR OF THE OCCULT CLUB-**

"Some people in there might be a bit weird, beware." Issei said.

"I've been around weird my whole life." Natsu said as he remembered his adventures being a fairy tail.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Issei said as he noticed the dragon slayer was a bit down.

"Yeah, just remembered some good times." Natsu said as he shook his sadness off.

"Ok, lets go in!" issei said as he opened the door.

"Who dares enter." a black haired, violet coloured eyed beauty said as she got into a battle stance.

"Chill out Akeno, its just me & the new transfer student." Issei said as he moved Natsu out of the way in-case of an attack.

"Who may you be." Akeno said as she instantly fell in love with the young dragon slayer.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, bodyguard of rias gremory and host of the hol..." Natsu said as he was soon cut off by the voice he heard in his head

"Remember what I said boy!" Vediga screamed.

"Ok ok, jeez." Natsu said in his mind.

"Yeah, I'm the body guard of Rias Gremory." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? Well come in and introduce yourself." Akeno said as she started to check out his abs.

"Hey, rias!" Natsu said as he waved to her.

"Hey Natsu..." Rias said as she blushed.

"Well are you going to introduce yourself?" Rias said.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Can I say I'm from another world?" Natsu said to Vediga in his mind.

"Go ahead, it seems like they all have demonic powers here." Vediga reassured.

"Ok." Natsu said.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am from another world called earth land." Natsu said.

"Wait what! You didn't tell me that." Rias nearly screamed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You are from another world?" Kiba spoke up.

"Yes."

"Could you tell us about it." They asked.

"Sure." Natsu smiled.

He the spoke about his father Igneel and how he was trained by him. Moving into the story more, he spoke abut how he met the guild master Makarov. Fast forwarding a couple years he told them about the black dragon of apocalypse, acnologia, and how he & his fellow guild members got trapped on tenrou island for seven years, then continuing to the grand magic on how he beat both dragon slayers single handily.

"Wow..." They said in awe.

"Yeah... those were fun times." Natsu said sadly.

Now onto the Tartarus arc, every word he said about that was venomous, they even felt hurt on how he described it.

"Then that devil of a dragon acnologia.." Natsu said as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"He killed my father, I loved him so much, he taught me everything I know till this day...

"He killed Mira, Erza, Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, all the girls I loved with all my heart!" Natsu said shouted as he released an enormous amount of magic crippling everyone in the club room.

Natsu then stopped, when he noticed two arms wrapped around him.

"It's ok Natsu." Rias whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"Thank you...

"Erza." Natsu said as he returned the hug.

'I wonder who this Erza person is... potential love rival.' Rias thought as she escaped from that hug.

"I'm sorry about that-." Natsu said as he noticed everyone in the club room was crying, even koneko.

"Oh Natsu... if I was with yo then I'd kill that dragon." Kiba said as he put his hand to his chest.

"Me too." Koneko said.

"You know what... Let's go kill that dragon!" Issei said with fires in his eyes.

"Guys wai-."

"Yeah!" They all screamed.

"Hehe." Someone chuckled.

"Who's th-." Rias said as she turned around to see crimson haired Satan.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Rias said surprised to see her brother.

"Now that's not anyway to talk to your brother." Sirzechs said as he cried.

"Broooo!" Natsu said as he ran up to Sirzechs.

"Broooo!" Sirzechs said as he started to run up to Natsu, and did they're secret handshake.

"Your majesty." Akeno, Kiba, koneko, said as they bowed their heads.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" Issei wondered.

"Issei bow you your head." Kiba said.

"No its alright." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"So he must be the new pawn you told me about." Sirzechs said.

"Yes, the host of the red dragon emperor." Rias said.

"Oh, him & Natsu might get along." Sirzechs smirked.

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered.

"Don't worry." Smiled Sirzechs.

"Well what are you doing here, Zechs?" Natsu asked.

"Well I wanted to make a proposal.." Sirzechs said as he got all serious.

"Hmm, a proposal?"

"Yes, Natsu I would like for you to join Rias's peerage." Sirzechs said.

"I thought I already joined your peerage." Natsu said.

 **-2 DAYS AGO-**

"Today Natsu you are going to become apart of my peerage." Sirzechs told Natsu.

"What's that?" Natsu wondered.

"Hmmm, think of it as a team." Sirzechs explained.

"Hmmm a team, I had won one back in my old world, it was called team Natsu." Natsu smiled sadly.

"Don't worry bro, we will get you back." Sirzechs said as he patted him on the back.

"Also you get to meet my peerage today." Sirzechs said in hope of getting the young dragon slayer excited which succeeded in.

"Are they strong?!" Natsu said as he jumped up like a child next to a candy store.

"Extremely strong, I think you'll like them." Sirzechs answered.

"Also we have a mansion together, maybe you could live there." Sirzechs said.

"I'd be honered." Said natsu.

"Well we should be on our way there, they're probably waiting for us." Sirzechs said as he clipped his fingers and clothes formed onto his body.

"Lets go, they're is a limbo outside." Sirzechs hurried.

"Ok." Natsu said as he put on his shoes.

 **-PEERAGE MANSION-**

"Where the heck is he?" A shadowed figure said.

"He should be here by now!" The shadowed figure said as it got mad.

"Don't worry, he'll come in due time." The black and blonde haired figure said.

"I'm here!" The crimson haired Satan boomed as he opened the main door.

"About god damn time! You took 3 freaking house!" The figure said.

"Chill out, Bahamut." Sirzechs said as Natsu walked in.

"Lets go to the alchemy room." Sirzechs ordered.

 **-ALCHEMY ROOM-**

"Well lets get the introductions done." Sirzechs said.

"I'm sutr second, former fire giant & reincarnated devil of the crimson Satan." The middle aged man with light orange hair said as he bowed.

"I'm MacGregor Mathers, former human, & reincarnated devil from the crimson haired satan." The skinny man with wavy blonde and black hair.

"The others are Souji, Enku, Beowulf & Bahamut." Sirzechs introduced.

"Yo." They said in union.

"Natsu introduce yourself." Sirzechs smiled.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Host of the holy black dragon emporer, Vediga, I am also the prince of all fire dragons in my world called earth land." Natsu said.

"Amazing.." They said in awe.

"Mathers, glimpse into his future." Sirzechs ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mathers said.

"Natsu do you mind?" Mathers said.

"Nope, go ahead." Natsu said nonchalantly.

 **-IN NATSU'S FUTURE-**

"It's finally time for this world to end, I've gathered enough power to blow this planet and dimension to smithereens." A massive red dragon said as it flew through the sky.

"Are you threatening to take away my family?" Natsu said as his hair shadowed his eyes and his power began to build.

"This world is disgusting & it needs cleansing!" The dragon roared.

"You can't and you wont!" Natsu screamed as he lost control and released his power.

 **(Although that was very random I would like for you guys to know there is a lot to come in this fanfic.)**

 **-BACK IN NORMAL TIME-**

"Oh my god..." Mathers said.

"What was it?" Sirzechs asked, he then got a stare from the magician, implying something big will happen soon.

"We can talk about that later, now Natsu, lets turn you into a devil!" Sirzechs said.

"Finally, I want to get some awesome wings!" Natsu said with a fire in his eyes.

"Natsu, follow what I am saying." Sirzechs said.

"Ok."

 _I swear to protect my king Sirzechs & to fight along side him in disastrous events._

 _" I swear to protect my king Sirzechs & to fight along side him in disastrous events." Natsu repeated as he fell unconscious._

"Mathers, get the pieces!" Sirzechs ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mathers said as he went to go get the pieces.

"There is only 4 more pawn pieces left." Mathers said.

"This is very interesting." The rest of Sirzechs peerage said.

"It will do." Sirzechs said as he inserted the 4 pieces into the dragon slayer.

"What's happening?!" Mathers said as the ground started to shake.

"I don't know but lets watch and see." Sirzechs said.

"There is a coming from his chest, take of his clothes." Enku said as mathers took of his shirt.

"It's the pieces!" Sirzechs said as 4 different pieces were released from his chest.

One of the pieces one of the few pieces has black scales and light blue tribal marks all over it, also it didn't have the average pawn head, it has a dragon head with tiny dragon wings & light blue eyes.

'What a beautiful dragon, I'm guessing that must be acnologia.' Sirzechs thought as he remembered how in depth the description of the dragon was when Vediga told him.

"Umm, why did the piece turn into a dragon..." They said at the exact same time.

The other piece was a pitch black dragon with a little bit of purple marks seen on the dragonic piece, it had purple eyes, pitch black scales, and black wings with the occasional purple marks, and again, it was no normal pawn piece, it had a dragon head it was pitch black with its mouth open looking like it was about to unleash a roar.

'That's Vediga?! It looks so elevated and dangerous at the same time' Sirzechs thought as he couldn't help but stare in awe at both pieces.

 **'Hehe, thanks.' Vediga thought to Sirzechs.**

"Although I am confused to why the pieces have transformed into that of a dragon pawn piece, I can't help but admire how beautiful the pieces look." Mathers said.

"Indeed." They nodded.

The next piece also had scales but it was black or purple or blue, it had red scales, although t wasn't a bright red, it was very soothing too look at. It had dark red scales covering the piece, also a big dragon head at the top, the head of the dragon resembled a western dragon, it had 2 horns & a scaly tail that wrapped around the piece and dark red wings.

'That's Igneel? What a mighty look.' Sirzechs thought.

The next piece was quite basic although it didn't resemble the normal pawn piece, it had two big horns as the head and a black and red magic surrounding the piece.

"Now that's done, we can wake him up now." Surtr said as the pieces entered his body.

 **-REAL TIME-**

"Although you are apart of my peerage, you can join other peerages." Sirzechs explained.

"Oh ok." Natsu said.

"I think he should join the peerage, after all, he is your bodyguard." Akeno said as she started to stare at the young dragon slayer.

"Also there has been a lot of sights of fallen angels and stray devils, I'd like for you guys to be safe." Sirzechs said.

"I'm fine with it." Rias said.

"Same here." Koneko muttered with a blush on her face.

"I'd be honoured." Kiba said with a bow.

"What about you issei, although you've only been here for a week, your comment is still valid." Rias said.

"I think he should join, he seems like a very nice guy." Issei said.

"Ok lets get this done." Sirzechs said.

"Do you remember what to say Natsu?" Sirzechs asked.

"Ummm, no." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, repeat as I say." Rias said.

 _"I swear to protect my king Rias Gremory in battle & disastrous events."_

"I swear to protect my king rias gremory in battle & disastrous events." Natsu said as he soon fell unconscious.

"Good, could everyone exit the room." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Yes, sir." They said as they exited the room.

"Now rias, what im about to tell you stays in this room and this room only." Sirzechs said as he got serious.

"Ok?" Sirzechs smiled.

"Yes brother." Rias answered.

Sirzechs began to tell her everything about what happened in the tartaros war and how he is E.N.D and everything.

"So he is basically already a devil?" Rias said.

"Nope, demons are way more destructive and powerful." Sirzechs answered.

"Oh ok." Rias said.

"What ever you do, do not tell him about acnologia being in him or how he killed his friends." Sirzechs demanded.

"If the higher ups hear about this he'll be (BRANDISH)ed a SSS class monster" Sirzechs said.

"Yes brother!" Rias said.

"Ok, now lets make him apart of your peerage." Sirzechs said with a fire in his heart.

 **END OF CHAPTER GUS, ALSO STAY TUNED FOR A FAIRY TAIL X BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA CROSSOVER :)**


	4. Awakening

_Its been a couple weeks since our favourite dragon slayer joined Kouh Academy and he's fitted in nicely, he's made lots of friends and people he'd risk his life for. Although he is sometimes stalked all the way to the Gremory Castle and also having extremely boring lessons, he is having a great time._

 ** _Natsu's Dream_**

"Rias I thought you said there was multiples sight seeing's of angels here, I really wanted to see them." The pink haired devil whined, pestering rias like a crying baby to a mother.

"Oh shut up Natsu, you're lucky we're even here." Rias replied angrily in a deep tone.

"So mean..." Winced Akeno and Issei.

"You don't have to be so mean Rias." Natsu said with watered eyes, drawing the attention of the girls around him.

'How dare you! You evil bitch, how dare you make Natsu cry!' Akeno Thought as a dangerous golden aura surrounded her.

"I really don't know why but I feel like punching rias in the face." Koneko muttered confusedly.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, its just I'm having a really weird feeling, please forgive me." Rias cried as he rubbed herself onto his leaned shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling some sort of nostalgic feeling from that forest, I think we should go check" Natsu said curiously.

The forest was quit dark for the middle of the day, it had tall dark brown trees, with the occasional red pose petals fallen out of nowhere, but in the middle of the small like forest it had a beautiful clean white water fountain... the scenery was truly beautiful.

"Guys lets go, it might be dangerous so don't forget to stay alert." The king Rias ordered her peerage.

"Yes, Rias!" They said in union.

"Koneko come in-front please, you have the strongest defence magic here, it'd be quite useful if we had an altercation with an enemy." Said rias.

"Yes, my king." Koneko bowed.

"Don't worry, that is no position for such a cute girl like you Koneko, I'll take it!" Natsu smile which Koneko found cute.

"Thank you Natsu." Koneko muttered with a extremely blushed face.

'Koneko as well!?' Thought Rias and Issei in awe.

"Don't worry, its no job for such a cute girl like you." Smiled Natsu.

"Yeah like Natsu said, its no job for a cutie like you." Issei smiled with a perverted look on his face.

"Die pervert." Koneko said with a disgusted tone.

"Well shall we get going, people may be in danger." Said rias.

"Yes, my king." Replied her peerage.

 ** _- Deeper into the forest-_**

As natsu walked further into the forest he felt a some what nostalgic feeling, something he hasnt felt in a while, something he craved, something or someone from his old world that made his heart stop. He began to smell the air to identify who it was and he was shocked so shocked he started to cry.

"Natsu are you oka-" Rias was cut off.

"ERZAAA!" Natsu cried as ran further into the forest.

"Umm whats going on rias?" Asked issei & kiba.

"I really dont know but it seems serious." Rias said in a concerned tone.

"Everyone follow him!" Rias ordered.

 ** _NATSU'S POV_**

"Please be ok Erza." Natsu worried.

Natsu then reached the forest but what stopped him from going any closer was the smell of blood & dead bodies.

"Erza?!" Natsu said shocked that the person who he cried day and night for was right in-front of him, but what confused him the most was the new apperance his love had...

Although her hair was scarlet before this was extremely red, she had beautiful red lips which confused him since her lips were slightly reddish pink, she had extremely pale skin and grey emotionless eyes which worried the dragon slayer. For her clothing she had a white bushy wedding dress, she also wore gold bracelets and gold earrings. But that's not what concerned the dragon slayer the most, it was the beautiful feathered wings on her back.

"Erza you're alive?!"

"What happened to you?!"

"I thought you died." Natsu screamed but the crimson haired girl simply just stared at emotionlessly.

"I love you Erza, please come back to me!" Cried Natsu.

Although Natsu didn't get an instant reply he saw that a crimson aura enveloped the beauty as she began to rise.

"Erza what are you doing?" Worried Natsu as Erza began to point her hand towards him as crimson swords & spears began to appear.

"I hate you." Erza muttered as a tear of blood crawled down her cheeks & a crowd of crimson blades came crashing down at the dragon slayer.

Although it was whispered, with natsu's enhanced senses he was able to hear it clearly, he felt hurt emotionally and also physically, he didn't even care if he died because the person he cared for murdered his soul.

"But let me know why Erza, what did I do?!" Screamed Natsu.

"You killed m-"

 ** _REAL WORLD_**

 **'Well thats enough of that.'** Vediga thought to himself.

 **'Its seems like him and his mate are supposed to meet, it must be fate.'** Thought the black dragon.

 **'This world may suffer the same fate as his old one if so... I guess that's why he's called END.'** Thought the dragon in hope.

"ERZAAAA WHAT DID I DO!" Screamed Natsu as he awoke from his slumber.

 **'I guess he's awake now, lets see what this boy can do to make this day less boring.'** The Black Dragon emperor thought tiredly.

"Is everything ok, Natsu?!" Rias said as she came screaming into the room.

"Yeah, I just had a very bad nightmare." The famous dragon slayer said as he rubbed his head.

"Was it about someone from earthland?" Rias said with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry Rias, I'm fine, I'm going out today, getting fresh air you know." Natsu said as he kissed rias on the head.

"Ok, be careful." Blushed rias as he excited the room.

'I'm worried about you Natsu.' Rias thought with a concerned look on her face.

 **1k word introduction, yall like that?**

 ** _-IN THE CITY-_**

 **"You ok Natsu?"** Vediga asked the boy.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just had a bad dream nothing I cant handle, hehe." Chuckled, although Natsu was a great actor, Vediga knew it was still bothering the boy.

 **"I'm sorry to say this Natsu but... they're dead, Acnologia killed them there was nothing you could do and it wasn't your fault so please don't blame yourself."** Vediga sternly said to the dragon slayer.

"I know but I cant help but think about them, they were my friends after all." Smiled Natsu.

 **"Hmm, it seems like you need a break from all this stress, lets go have some fun today!"** Vediga said excitedly.

"Lets go!" Natsu shouted out loud drawing the attention from others but what he didnt see was the little girl in front of him.

 **"Dumbass, watch where you're going boy."** The black holy dragon shouted.

"I'm sorry miss are you ok?" Natsu said sheepishly as he helped the girl up.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for getting in your way." Blushed the girl as she rubbed the dust of her dress.

"Beautiful..." Muttered the dragon slayer at the sight of the angelic being in front of him.

She had long straight blonde hair, beautiful emerald eyes which could hypnotize anyone, slight they pale soft skin, and just above average bust size, and a very child like build, although it was quite attractive she was very short.

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel, sorry for knocking you over is there anything I can do for you as repayment?" Bowed the young dragon slayer.

"No its ok, it was my fault anyway, I'm new here so I shouldn't of barged into my senpai." Sheepishly said the girl as she followed on with a bow.

"Your new here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I just moved her a week or so ago with my fellow nuns." Asia smiled.

 **'Hmmm, a nun.'** Thought the black dragon.

"That's so cool how about I show you around town." The pink haired host said excitedly.

"Are you s-sure?" Stuttered the blonde nun with a huge blush on her face.

"Of course, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it." Smiled the pink haired demon.

"Thank you s-sir." Blushed the short beauty.

"Call me Natsu and lets go!" Shouted the dragon slayer.

 ** _An Ice-cream stand_**

"What would you like asia?" Smiled Natsu.

"N-no you don't have to its not right." Stuttered the nun.

"Of course I do, I barged into you also you're new here let me show you a good time." Chuckled Natsu with a perky smile.

"Your such a nice person I wish I could be with you everyday." Cried asia as she hugged the dragon slayer.

"I promise ill repay you." The small girl said with a fire in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it wend- I mean asia." Laughed the pink haired host.

 **'This is almost depressing, gosh I cant wait till he reunites with his friends.'** Thought the emperor of black dragons in a crummy mood.

"So what would the princess like." Smiled the tanned demon.

'Princess?' Asia blushed immensely.

"Please don't laugh but I've never had Ice-cream before." Muttered the golden haired nun as she hid the blush from her face.

"Seriously, well lets make this something to remember!" Cheered the handsome Dragon Slayer.

"Of course but do you mind if we walk and eat, I need to get to my church." Asia asked politely.

"Sure." Smiled the dragon slayer.

"Sir, could I get 4scoops of vanilla ice cream please?"

"Of course, for dates its free, enjoy guys." Waved of the shopkeeper.

"Its not a date!" Blushed asia & Natsu as they screamed to the shopkeeper.

"Ohhh, young love." Chuckled the man.

"Is that your church." Pointed Natsu to the massive building up top the hill.

"Yeah, I never knew it was that big from a view since I've only been in and seen it a handful of times." The blonde angel said.

"Oh well I guess you should get going." Natsu said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, thank you for today I wish I could repay you somehow." Bowed the golden haired angel.

"Lets do this again sometime I had fun." Natsu said as he waved off the nun.

"Yeah me too, bye Natsu-senpai." Blushed asia.

"Just call me Natsu, we're probarly the same age anyway." Natsu said in the distance.

'Hmm natsu, I hope we can see eachother more.' Smiled the blonde teen.

 ** _I bet you're wondering why so little action & suspense? Ohhh trust me there is more to come hehe._**

 ** _Gremory House_**

"Rias I'm back!" Boomed through the house.

"Natsu! Where was you this whole time?!" Screamed the crimson haired princess as she ran down the stairs.

"Its only 4pm." Said the Dragon slayer nonchalantly rubbing his head in a bordered manner.

"You where out for 2 hours! You made me worry so much!" Cried rias.

"Rias its not that serious hes not a baby." Rias's mother, Venelana said as she walked into the hallway.

"Hello Rias's mother, how are you doing?" Natsu said kindly.

"Im good Natsu thank you for asking, oh Natsu I forgot to mention how good you look today." The brunette haired mother said with a hungry & starved look in her eyes.

"Thank you, so do you Venelana." Blushed the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Aww such a lady killer, well I should leave you and rias to talk she seems pretty angry." Chuckled the purple eyed mistress, justifying how red Rias's cheeks were.

"Bye, rias's mom!" Waved Natsu.

"Bye my love." Venelana said as she blew Natsu a kiss.

"Rias your mom is super nice I wish you were like that." Said the soon to be dissembled Natsu nonchalantly.

"I am nice you bastard! Stop crushing on my mom you idiot!" The enraged rias screamed at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Oh Natsu I am so sorry for shouting at you." Rias said as she started to look at a crying Natsu

 ** _Flashback_**

"So Natsu do you get it?" A white haired girl said to the young pink haired dragon slayer.

"I think so let me try it, Lisanna." The little dragon slayer said with a fire in his eyes.

"Great, now go and fall on Mira on purpose although make it seem like an accident, then use my secret move..."

"Tears of a baby: Fake crying!" The now identified friend of the young dragon slayer screamed.

"Yes, sir." Natsu said as he saluted his friend in a similar way they do it in the army.

"Oh hey Natsu how've you been?" A drunk Macao asked.

"I'm good, same old." Natsu answered as he continued to walk to the white haired demon, Mira.

"Hey, Mira!" Waved Natsu as she began to ran closer to the girl.

"What's up midget." Surprisingly responded the white haired mage.

"Nothing much Mira do you know where-" Said Natsu as he tripped down on to the white haired take over mage knocking down her food.

"Natsu you dumbass, what are you doing!" Mira uncontrollably screamed in a crazily gesture grabbing the attention of other mages in the guild hall.

"Lets pray for him." Cana and Macao said as they got in the praying position.

"Dumbass..." A raven haired shirtless mage muttered.

"I'm sorry Mira, it was on accident I didn't mean to hurt you." A sly dragon slayer said using his masters secret move.

"You idiot that doesn't cu-" Mira started to scream but stopped dead in here tracks when she glimpsed at the young boy.

"Amazing... to think he mastered my skill so easily..." Lisanna muttered in a distant.

"Oh Natsu don't worry about it, where does it hurt do you want me to kiss it better for you." Mira said as she began to rub her body on to Natsu with love heart in her eyes.

"What the fuck!" Screamed the whole guild.

 **Rias & Natsu**

'Lisanna, it seems I have to use your secret move.' Natsu thought as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Rias said worriedly as she started to hug the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry about it, its my fault for angering you, I shouldn't of said those mean things about you." Smirked Natsu at the deception of the king Rias.

"Great, since you have barely done any work for us you can finish of your contract work."

"Oh yeah sure I'll do it, but I'd like to walk, is that ok?" Asked the dragon slayer.

"Yeah but be you have to be fast." Rias smiled.

"Should I get going now or.." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, depending on how quick you complete it depends oh how many stars they give you." Winked Rias in a cheekily manner.

"Ok, see ya Rias."

"Bye Natsu." Waved rias as he exited the mansion.

 ** _With Natsu_**

"Hmmm, from this map it seems this is the house." He said as he looked at the house that was a couple feet from him.

'Ewww, what the heck is that smell.' Though Natsu as he walked closer to the house.

 **"Be careful Natsu, that stench that you are smelling is indeed blood, also it seems like its coming from the house."** Vediga explain coming out of his slumber.

"Lets go in, I trust you have my back, Vediga." Natsu said as she opened the door to the blood stained house.

 **"Always, be careful it seems you have company."** Vediga said.

 **"So be as quiet as possible."** Ordered the black dragon.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Natsu yelled.

 **'Kill me now, I'm sorry Igneel but your son is an absolute imbecile.'** Mentally screamed the black dragon.

"Who the fuck are you?" A white haired anorexic guy said as he held a sword emitting infinite light.

"I'm apart of the gremory clan, you summoned me here?" He asked.

"Hmmm devil scum? I wouldn't mind chopping you handsome ass up!" The white haired exorcist said as he charged the host of the black dragon.

"So I guess this was your doing." Natsu asked with slight annoyance & anger.

"Sure was, you should of saw the was I cracked open they're skull, it was delightful." The white haired sword user said as he stuck his tongue out in a weird way.

"Ok then I wouldn't mind beating you to a pulp." Smirked Natsu as he went a blaze.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** Roared Natsu as he began to charge the white haired exorcist with pure bloodlust.

"What the fu-" Said the sword user but was cut short as a flaming fist slammed in right into his face with shear power & might, slamming him into the wall.

"You bastard! You broke my fucking jaw." Desperately spoke out the white haired exorcist as he pointed at his jaw.

 **"Learn how to hold back young one, power with no control can either kill you or you opponent."** Sternly but kindly said Vediga in a light voice.

"I did I swear I swear." Cried Natsu.

"Oh sorry dude." Said Natsu in a uncaring tone.

"You'll pay for that!" Screamed the white haired exorcist as he pulled out two pistols from the left & right side of his hip.

"Bang bang bitch!" The exorcist said shooting Natsu, spraying his whole body with his light bullets causing the pink haired dragon slayer to let out a little grunt.

"Hahaha. Dumbass never let your guard down." Giggled evilly the exorcist beginning to get up.

"Bastard!" Angered, the fire mage shot multiple fire balls heading towards the exorcist."Shit!" Muttered the exorcist in a worried tone. "Light Bullets." Yelled the exorcist as he began to shoot white bullets colliding with the dragon slayers fire orbs creating multiple shockwaves in the process.

 **"Hmm, it seems like those bullets have done quite the number on you."** Spoke out the black dragon as Natsu began to fall to his knees in complete shame and pain.

"Are you done already? Haha, one of the gremory is said to be stronger." Maniacally laughed the exorcist as he held his sword at the neck on the dragon slayer.

"Ahhhhhh." Screamed a known voice.

"Asia what are you doing, have you even finished the magic circle?" Shouted freed in shock and anger grabbing the attention of the pink haired host he turned his head to see the blonde haired angel Asia.

"Asia what are you doing here?!" Shouted Natsu in confusion.

"Natsu?! Why are you here?!" Worried asia as tears began to crawl down her face.

"What is this a teen romance show? I'll tell you what he is... he's devil scum!" Laughed the white haired exorcist.

"No it cant be!" Yelled in shock as she held her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought we would never see each other again, I didn't feel the need to... I'm very sorry Asia, please forgive me." Natsu said as he left his head to hung in guilt and shame.

"I think its time to slay this devil." Said the white haired exorcist in disgust.

"No!" Asia screamed as she came in front of the blade, shielding Natsu from the bright sword.

"This shit is extremely annoying, get out of the way bitch." Yelled the exorcist, striking the nun with his sword, tearing her clothes leaving her bare breasted.

"I haven't had a blonde before, hehe." Laughed freed as he began to touch her, but she started to be a struggle so he easily knocked her out just by back hand slapping the poor angel.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu screamed beginning to stand as lightning and flames started to envelop him.

"What the.." The exorcist shrieked in bewilderment and in a overwhelmed tone.

"Lightning Dragon's Ro-" Screamed out Natsu but stopped in his tracks as he fell back to the ground.

"Boy, accept it, your hurt and you cant even stand, please retreat." Calmly spoke Vediga.

"If I do she will die!" The dragon slayer creeped up with a flame in his heart.

"Haha, I actually thought you were a problem!" Laughed nervously as he began to walk closer to the bleeding devil.

"Say your prayers scum." Said the exorcist as he swung his sword.

 _CLANG_

"How you doing Natsu, we felt tremendous magical energy so we guessed it was you." Kiba said as he came through a crimson magical circle almost ready to fight anything that awaited beyond the magic circle, clashing with the exorcist.

"Natsu are you okay?!" Screamed Rias as she began to tend to Natsu with low level healing magic.

"Yeah, don't worry about me its just a little scratch." Said Natsu, letting out a small chuckle.

"Shit its not strong enough!" Cursed the crimson haired princess in anger.

"Let me, I know I've caused so much trouble but let me be of help for once." The blonde haired nun cried with watered eyes as she began to wake.

"I guess so but only this once." Rias said with authority and base.

"Hey asia, are you okay?" Said Natsu with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, but I am extremely sorry for what happened here, I hope you forgive me!" Cried asia as he began to heal the fallen gremory.

"Don't worry, also this is not your fault at all." Softly said the dragon slayer with a kind smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to hurry." Akeno said in a cheekily manner.

"Sorry, this is all I can do at the moment, I've closed all wounds but there may be internal bleeding." Asia said as she began to stand as did Natsu.

"Nun bitch we need to get going, I cant hold him off for much longer." Said the exorcist pulling put his dual pistols letting of a barrage of bullets that were unluckily blocked by the blonde haired swordsman.

"What do you mean? Isn't she coming with us rias." Natsu worried in confusion.

"Natsu, nuns and devils cant just come together Natsu, they hate us and were different from them." Rias said with anger.

"Kiba lets go!" Rias said.

"I gotta go I'd love to fight some more, what's your name exorcist?" Said Kiba as he stepped in the newly made teleportation circle.

"Backing out? well the names Freed and id too love to chop up your devil body." Freed said in a cheeky manner.

"We cant leave her she's gonna die!" Said Natsu as he tried to escape from the crimson circle.

"If your safe Natsu I'd gladly die Natsu, I wish we could spend more time together but it seems my time is over." Cried asia.

"Bye hehe." Laughed freed as he started to make a magic portal.

His eyes were shadowed with his spiky pink hair and when ever he does that he is going to do something either really stupid or really smart and I guess this is both...

"No... This is not how it goes!" Shouted Natsu as he began to get flashbacks of his dead friends and family at his fairy tail guild.

"Natsu are you ok?" Asked a concerned rias.

"Ill see you guys later, I'm going to rescue are friend asia." Natsu said with a smile as he broke out of the teleportation circle.

"Noooo." Rias yelled but was cut off when she disappeared as well the peerage.

"Not too fast!" Yelled Natsu as he grabbed the leg of the exorcist trying to pull him back in but got dragged in with the magic portal.

 **"Well this must be fun, there's about 100 fallen angels here, they seem to be having some sort of gathering."** Vediga said alerting the young dragon slayer.

"Just great, but to be honest... asia did a shitty job of healing me I feel pain everywhere." Said Natsu as he began to take in the area he was in and.

 **"She said she would close the wound from the outside, and especially if its bullets, there is a high chance of internal bleeding."** Said Vediga.

"Where did asia go?" Worried Natsu.

"Please let go!" Asia screamed as two fallen angels began to pick her up and carry her away in the distance.

"Ahhh shit!" Natsu yelled beginning to chase after her.

"Where do you think you're going, devil scum." Appeared freed with his famous light sword and guns.

"Hahaha, its just you!" Laughed Natsu as he pointed at the white haired exorcist in pure amusement.

"Is it really? Look up dumbass." Said freed to see that dozens of fallen angels in the sky with light spears.

 **"Natsu watch out!"** Vediga warned as a light spear came diving down to the chest of the dragon slayer.

"Shit!" Natsu hardly said coughing out gallons of blood in the process.

 **"Natsu..."** Said the black dragon.

"Yeah." Replied Natsu.

" **Its time wake up... take my power."** Softly said the dragon emperor.

"What do you me-"

 **"Copy after me young one...**

 **"Spilled with blood said with words marked with blade, you will swear to use this power to protect and to use it for good will, reach what is within you and awaken it."**

"Spilled with blood said with words marked with blade, I will swear to use this power to protect and good will." Repeated Natsu.

 **"Now bring out the power that I placed within you!"** Yelled the dragon as a purple energy became to spiral around the dragon slayer.

"Kill him, kill him now!" Screamed freed, ordering the fallen angels to do as he pleased.

"Say you prayers, devil scum!" Said the fallen anger in anger throwing the light spears towards the dragon slayer.

 _BOOM_

"That devil was annoying, great work guys!" Laughed freed as he started to walk away.

"Yo guys what is that noise." Said one of the fallen angels.

 _Crack_

"Its coming from the devil look, clear the dust." Said a fallen angel as the angels began to flutter there wings, clearing the dust.

"These light things aren't that bad." Burped out Natsu as he continued to eat them.

 _Crack_

"He's eating the spears!" Said freed in shock.

"Hey guys, want to have some fun...

"I'm fired up now!" Said Natsu as his sacred geared fist collided with his regular in unison.

 **End of chapter guys, sorry for not updating for so long, I made it 4k words just for you guys haha, if you enjoyed please leave a comment, vote if you want do all that stuff.**

 **Also if anyone here can draw please message me, I need someone to make Natsu's new sacred gear Vediga.**

 **I'll probably update my other stories probably starting with Nephilim Of UA Academy or another on, I don't know, I'll choose out of the bunch I have...**

 **Peace :)**

 **Nova out**


End file.
